


Midnight Epiphany

by MeredithMaybe



Series: Hamilton x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rain, Reader is sad, drabble??, ex-best friend, fluff???, i wrote this forever ago don't judge, jlaur is caring, just endless fluff, movies - Freeform, next to no plot, reader steals laurens' clothes, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithMaybe/pseuds/MeredithMaybe





	Midnight Epiphany

When you hit what feels like rock bottom, seconds blend into minutes, which blend into hours. So that night, as I sat on the old park bench, my tears being consumed by the night's downpour, time wasn't something I could've measured. I stared blankly into the gloomy night, the same old conversation playing in my head as I went numb to my feelings. I was drowning, swallowed whole by misery and heartbreak.

Sounds came from different directions, the blare of a car horn, screeching tires, slamming doors, and the pounding of footsteps against gravel. But I still didn't notice that all of the sounds were just getting closer to me until the streetlight no longer illuminated the wet grass by my feet, a shadow hunching over my miserable figure.

"Y/N. What are you doing out here so late?" The person spoke softly, and I could've laughed at my luck. Of course, it had to be the person I most dreaded seeing me like this, and I let out a huff of bitter amusement. My gaze was fixed into the mud near my old beaten-up tennis shoes as I dug my toe into it, all of my willpower going into my not looking back, and seeing one of the few things that would make this worse. Humiliation had to make its way into my misery as well, making me all the more pitiable.

John walked around to your front, trying to see your face, trying to get some sort of response. "You need to get home. Are... are you crying?" he asked, his voice filling with concern.

In a weak attempt to make this better in the slightest, I wiped away the tears that dampened my face, swallowing hard. "No."

"You know you can talk to me, Y/N." He knelt in front of me, dark brows knit in worry, invading my line of vision, and as he looked into my watering eyes, I couldn't help but break. Choked sobs shook my shoulders as I was again reduced to the mess I had (ignorantly) believed I had escaped. He took a seat next to me, enveloping me in his arms, murmuring words of comfort into my ears until at last, I could at least form a sentence.

"I- I thought she was my best friend, John," I managed, my voice shaking.

"She wasn't. She never was," he said with a sigh, rubbing small circles into my shoulder with his thumb. That only earned him an angry huff from me.

"I swear to God, if you say 'I told you so' at a time like this," I grumbled, turning to stare daggers into his knowing expression. His arms fell to his sides as I shifted on the bench.

"I wasn't going to, but now that you mention it..." he said, earning a groan from me.

"You're not allowed to make me laugh right now, I'm trying to mope," I said. My frown had become less genuine, more teasing as I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout.

"I apologize for being so funny," he replied, voice laced with sarcasm. I any other instance I would've shoved him, but unfortunately energy was not something I had much of that night. My half-hearted push became more of a sway in his direction, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders to pull me into his side.

"Besides, if she was your best friend, where would that put me?" he asked, giving me a look of fake hurt as I glanced up at him.

"You got me there, Laurens." I smiled weakly.

"So what happened. Can you tell me about it?"

"Just something stupid. But like she always does, she took it too far," I sighed, turning away from him to the extent that I could in that position. It became more of me leaning the back of my head onto his shoulder as he nodded.

A few moments passed, and something else was weighing on my mind, something I wasn't feeling particularly compelled to tell John. Nevertheless, some part of myself made me say it. 

"I deserved it."

"Hey! I don't care what went down. Nobody deserves to feel like this." He hugged my head into his chest, pulling me slightly onto his lap, and I wept into his shirt, inhaling a mixture or rain and stale cologne. He let me stay huddled in his warm embrace for a few minutes, waiting for my tears to finally subside.

"So I assume you're not going back to your apartment with her?" he asked. The bitterness on his tongue as he refused to even say the name of my old best friend was, in a way, comforting. It made me feel that he was on my side.

"I don't think I could if I wanted to," I murmured, sighing.

"That settles it." He stood up suddenly, releasing me back onto the bench. I sat there stunned for a moment, shocked at his sudden movement and unhappy at the loss of his embrace.

"I- What? Settles what?" I sputtered.

"You're staying with me," he declared as though it was final.

"John, I can't ask-"

"You didn't ask," he said, taking my hands. His voice held so much conviction I wondered whether it was worth arguing.

"Is there any chance I can convince you to let me stay at a hotel for the night?" I asked, a fake pout taking its place on my lips.

"Not even a little," he said with a smile, helping me to my feet. I walked slowly to his car, wearing a small smile as I looked down at my feet.

"M'lady," he said as he opened the car door for me.

"What a gentleman," I teased, walking past him to take a seat in the warm car. He walked around to the other side and got into the car, driving us to his house. He hit a button on the car, which I instantly learned turned on the radio.

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

I'm falling to pieces

"No fucking way, Laurens," I said, changing the radio station.

I see a little silhouetto of a man

Scaramouch, scaramouch, will you do the fandango?

He changed the station back almost instantly.

"You like this cheesy shit?" I asked.

"My car; my music." He smirked.

"I was forced into the car. You don't get to have any rules," I said, hitting the button to change the song back.

"I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me. He's just a poor boy from a poor family!" I sang along dramatically.

"Fine, keep your song. But only because your singing is adorable," he said, smiling and shaking his head as he looked at the road ahead.

The song ended and I sat there with the faintest shadow of a smile. Despite the night's events, I couldn't have been happier sitting there next to my friend.

He parked on the street in front of his apartment building and brought me up to his flat. I smiled, feeling pure comfort at the familiar sight of the apartment.

"I'll go get you something dry to change into." He threw his keys into the bowl on his kitchen counter before walking down to his bedroom.

I flopped down onto his couch and checked my phone, though I instantly regretted it. Angry texts; missed calls. All from the same person. The smile I had earlier held died on my lips, my entire face falling.

"I got you some of my sweatpants and my hoodie you like to steal," he said as he walked back into his living room. His footsteps froze as he saw what I was seeing on my phone.

"It is officially a no-phone night," he said, snatching the phone from my hands.

"Hey!" I complained as he put it on the highest shelf in his kitchen, above his refridgerator.

"You get to spend time with me instead," he happily announced, dropping down next to me, "now go change; we're watching a movie."

I walked to the bathroom and changed into the dry clothing, happy to be out of my drenched outfit. I tied my wet hair back into the worst bun mankind had ever seen and proceeded to walk back into his living room. I took a seat next to him on the couch as he pressed play.

"Really? Clueless?" I asked as we watched the opening scene.

"This is your favorite movie!" he protested.

"But you hate it," I pointed out.

"Well you're sad, so now I like it." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his warm body. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his cologne.

"You're the best," I murmured.

"I know," he said cockily, causing me to giggle and shove him, admittedly a bit harder than I had meant to.

"C'mon you can't push me away from you," he said teasingly and pulled me onto his lap.

"I suppose not." I sighed dramatically.

My breath hitched as he rested his head on my shoulder next to mine and wrapped his arm around my waist. As we watched, his left hand moved down to mine, holding it tightly. A chill ran down my spine as he delicately traced patterns into my palm.

My right hand moved up to where his wrapped around my waist and I laced my fingers into his from the back of his hand. He tightened his arm around my waist, pulling me, if possible, even closer to his warm body. The movie was soon over, though I was hardly paying attention to anything but the warmth around me.

"Alright. Wanna get some sleep?" he asked, removing his arm from my waist as he grabbed the remote to turn off the tv.

"I'm too tired to move," I moaned, not wanting to leave him. I closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep on his lap, but yelped when I was suddenly pulled upwards.

My eyes snapped open and I threw my arms around whatever was nearest, which happened to be John's neck. I clung to him for dear life, but loosened my grip when I realized that he was just carrying me to bed. He laughed at my panic as he walked me to his room and laid me onto his bed. He pulled the covers over me before walking back to the door.

"Night Y/N," he said, smiling as he turned out the light.

"Wait. Where are you going to sleep?" I asked, stopping him from leaving.

"Just out on the couch."

"You can't sleep on the couch!" I argued.

"Why not?" he asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"I can't come into your house and kick you out of your own bed!"

"You aren't kicking me out if I leave willingly," he noted.

"But then I feel bad," I protested.

"Well I'm not letting you sleep on the couch." He folded his arms, ready to argue.

I sighed, knowing the only solution.

"Get in," I said, moving over.

"What?"

"Get in the bed," I told him.

"Y/N-"

"You aren't sleeping on the couch. Don't argue with me," I said. He shook his head, chuckling, but obliged anyway.

He laid into the bed next to me, his body only inches from mine, and pulled the covers over himself.

"Goodnight John," I murmured, looking into his eyes. He slung his arm around my back, pulling me into him. I nuzzled my face into his chiseled chest. I smiled as he gently stroked my hair, his hand going further down and tracing a line down my back. I sighed in happiness at the touch, perfectly happy to never leave his arms.

He placed his chin on the top of my head, spreading a warmth throughout me. I pulled my arms from my curled figure and wrapped them around his neck, running a hand through his long, curly hair. I felt his heartbeat quicken and he inhaled deeply.

"Y/N?" he asked softly. I looked up to see his face holding an unsure expression. My breath caught in my throat upon seeing his face under an inch away from mine.

"Can I kiss you?"

I didn't wait, but took that as an invitation to bring my lips to his. He held my touch, moving his body with mine, mirroring my movements. We broke apart after a long kiss, our foreheads pressed together as we breathed heavily.

"John?"

He inhaled and I saw his eyes widen.

"Yeah?"

I smiled, looking into his beautiful green eyes. I knew in that moment that I would never want to be anywhere else. I pulled into him, bringing my lips to where they were nearly brushing his ear. I whispered in a softer voice than I had ever used.

"I think I love you."


End file.
